Jataria Kraath
Cat smuggler y'all Initial Disclosures Information on Jataria Kraath has been, if not easy to obtain, at least consistent. Curiously, there are no indicators that she is specifically working for the Sith Empire, nor Imperial Intelligence, but she has accepted contracts directly connected to both, as well as been on SIS payroll at least once. Due to the background checks required for this, information is to be considered as accurate unless otherwise indicated. Report Details Jataria Kraath was born on the Outer Rim world of Cardooine, her parents were refugees fleeing from more war-stricken worlds. Whilst her family were able to settle down and lay roots on the heavily forested world, Jataria seems to have left at her first opportunity to do so once she came of age. She travelled from ship to ship, crew to crew, until she came – as almost all ships and crews do – to land on the Smuggler’s Moon of Nar Shaddaa. Here she worked her way onto the bottom rung of Damrosch the Hutt’s sector security forces. Working closely with a number of Damrosch’s employees led to Jataria learning a surprising number of legitimate skills and tricks, as well as slicing, gun slinging, information gathering and analysis, and smuggling techniques. She also learned the location of several of Damrosch’s boltholes and safehouses, which she would make use of in the years ahead operating as an independent. The SIS had been keeping an eye on Jataria during her employment for the Hutt, monitoring her actions and temperament; eventually deciding that she would make an ideal inside-agent to ensure Damrosch’s activities were as ‘clean’ as he was indicating. Jataria accepted the offer to work for the SIS when it eventually came, seeing an opportunity to learn techniques from the Republic agents she came into contact with. Eventually, Jataria had learned enough to slip away from both groups, and establish herself fully as an independent slicer and enforcer. Over the years, Jataria has made something of a name for herself, taking jobs from Imperial, Republic, Jedi, Sith and Hutts alike. Her reputation for client confidentiality is well known in the circles she travels in; and her ability to play both sides against the other to avoid any of the fallout from her actions is, I am reluctant to admit, impressive. Jataria has had several encounters with the Gadani Enclave, operating for a number of benefactors – although it is her work for the Sith Lord Skelis that has brought her most fully to our attention. It can be almost certain that Jataria feels no loyalty towards the woman, yet her association has brought the wrath of the Four Corners down upon her. Following an attempt on her life for investigating the background and activities of Darth Athentia, Jataria has been remanded in Republic custody. Whilst she is technically free to leave this custody at any time, she seems quite content to remain safe and secluded on Coruscant for the present. She tolerates regular SIS interviews, but rarely gives any information away without omitting what we would consider to be important details. She is also very aware of her own importance regarding the information she holds. Short of illegally interrogating her, or otherwise forcing her to reveal her information, the Jedi and SIS are instead restricting her access to certain conveniences (access to news and entertainment services, access to holo-nets, restricting the lavishness of her meals, etc.), in the hopes that she will eventually exchange information for these amenities. Things to Consider Jedi should be aware that Jataria likes to dance around a point, rather than address it directly. In conversation it can be very hard to commit her to any particular answer; in combat, she has been known to make use of distractions such as flash grenades and smoke bombs to distract and disorientate her opponents, rather than face them directly. She also speaks with a very strong Cardooinian accent, which can make it difficult to understand her. Most recent information At an SIS safehouse on Coruscant.